wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
DeathWatch
Appearance "Um, uh, hi, uh, I'm DeathWatch..."-DeathWatch talking to a HiveWing in a feeble attempt to make a friend. DeathWatch is a mostly black HiveWing. He has the same scale imprinations where, on normal HiveWings, there would be black surrounded by yellow/orange/red, but instead he's just black. He has a dark orange underbelly, matched with dark orange claws. he has bright, light orange eyes, and a small, dark grey tail stinger. His wings are the normal broken-glass-design like any HiveWings, but lightly tinted orange. His horns are very thick and curve up a little. He has a small burn scar on the palm of his right front talon from when he tried to eat a piece of FlameSilk when he was 1, forcing him to become left-taloned(handed). He is ticklish under his chin and under the paper-thin (skin? Cuticle?) of his wing. Personality "I... I gotta go." -Deathwatch trying to leave a social event. Deathwatch is rather shy and introverted. He doesn't really like being with other people, and hates crowds. If he doesn't like you, he will edge his way around you, trying to look as small as possible. However, if he likes you, he walks near you in crowds and observes what you talk about, or react, or anything. Speaking of such, he is very observant. He probably knows 50% of stuff about you already. If you become friends with this shy dragon, he is quite friendly, and you learn he is artistic, always drawing pictures with deep meaning. His saddest (and most secret) picture is one of a SilkWing holding their talons out for water under a waterspout, attached to a hose. The hose is being held by a HiveWing, who is bending it so no water comes out the other end for the SilkWing. (based on a picture on the internet I saw.) He feels bad for the SilkWings, and when his father brings him for tours around the Hives, he hates seeing the SilkWings in Misbehaviors Way in Cicida Hive. It makes him so, so sad, and he usually can't sleep at night after that. Background "...mother..." -Deathwatch, as he sits outside the Temple Of Clearsight. Deathwatch had a loving family at first. They both raised him well... until he turned 2. His mother was selected to be the Librarian. She soon after was permanently controlled by Wasp. Father and Deathwatch didn't understand why she never visited again. Once, when he was 3, Deathwatch managed to sneak into the Temple of Clearsight to see his mother, and before the guards dragged him away, he got a glimpse under her veil... And saw pure white eyes. Deathwatch never told anyone this, not even Father. He didn't know what it was for two long years, where he escaped into the world of art. He mostly drew the Temple of Clearsight. His art was mostly awful, but he slowly progressed until they became surprisingly lifelike. But, when Deathwatch was 5... He was first mind-controlled. A SilkWing had committed vandalism and was hiding somewhere in Deathwatch's neighborhood. Deathwatch had just been sleeping on the couch when, suddenly, his mind wasn't his anymore. He had gotten up, and he and his father had marched out the door. He tried to struggle against it, but it was no good, and he was in a circle of white-eyed HiveWings surrounding the SilkWing. Deathwatch struggled, willing with all of his might to stop... And he broke free. Deathwatch, thankfully, was in the back of the crowd, and none of them noticed him quietly sneak back into his house. He went up to his room on the second story, plopped onto his bed, and glanced outside the window. he saw his father and some other HiveWings escorting the now-roped SilkWing to Wasp's residence. Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress